Firen De'shiligny
'''Firen De'shiligny '''is a main character from A War For Balance and The New Empires Saga. She fought in The Battle of the Caves of Empires, The Battle of The New Empire Mountains, and The Battle of The New Empires (later). Appearance Firen has orange hair and a slim, agile body that makes her that much more deadly if she wasn't deadly enough with her magic skills and elemental fire powers. She wears a traditional Shadowrath suit with red lines to symbolize her element, fire. She has an amulet with a gold chain around her neck with her family's Magikill Symbol. She has a sword and her Staff of Flames on her back Personality Firen has a fiery temper that can make her irritable to her friends every once in a while, but makes her a good leader. She has a very dark sense of humor due to the death of her family. She knows how to make decisions very quickly and she is very protective of her friends. Relationships A War For Balance * Mother, Father and Grandmother (Dead) * Tidus Kato (Friend, Love Interest) * Aris Shangti ("Sister", Best Friend) * Erthren Goradun (Close Friend) * Caldicot Arabi (Close Friend) * Marik KaCuna (Close Friend) * Crawe Ranum (Close Friend) * Kensu Arabi (Close Friend) * Maximus T. Mighty II (Enemy, Later Ally) * Noro Todo (Ally, Enemy Traitor) * Hatuna Casha (Ally) * Demada Todo (Ally, Enemy Traitor) * Getkuny Ugryten (Enemy) * Other Space Empire Scouts and Revived Great Knights/Serpentine (Enemy) From The Sky (Seen through Scouting) * Tidus Kato (Friend, Love Interest) * Aris Shangti ("Sister", Best Friend) * Erthren Goradun (Close Friend) * Caldicot Arabi (Close Friend) * Marik KaCuna (Close Friend) * Crawe Ranum (Close Friend) * Kensu Arabi (Close Friend) * Space Empire and Revived Warriors (Enemy) Early Life Firen was raised in the mountains by her unnamed mother and father. After they were sent away in the first stick war to serve as Magikill for the battle of Pertland, Firen never saw them again. They died in the battle, and her grandmother now raised her. Her grandmother died when Firen turned 15, and FIren fought in the Final battle of Stick Wars 1 at age 16. After she saw that they were going to be defeated, she escaped with her 3 closest friends: Tidus, Erthren, and Aris. They quickly left the battlefield, gathered all their things, and left into the forest. Each of them had a part of a map that they did not know about until that day when they took inventory of their supplies. After putting the sections together, they decided to trek to the cave shown on the map. On the way in the forest of bandits, they met another group of escaped Magikill, Caldicot, Marik, Crawe, and Kensu. They instantly became friends and saw that each group had the same map with a different location marked. They continued the trek together fighting off bandits and laughing together until the crossroads where they must split. Meanwhile, Maximus was following Firen and her group, and saw an opportunity to get not 4 but 8 traitor Magikill. He then continued to follow Firen's group after they split. A War for Balance Chapter 1 In A War For Balance, Firen and her friends continued to the cave. Ambushed by Maximus, they continue to fight and get inside the cave. After that, they become the elemental masters, being transported into another dimension Chapter 2 Firen and her friends are mentioned and their elements are seen near the cave of elements Chapter 3 Firen and her friends reunite with Caldicot and his friends. They are also now have new robes, armor, and weapons. They hear a booming voice that tells them that they are in the dimension of empires. They then fight a powerful monster that shows many emotions and memories. They eventually defeat it using a very powerful blast of magic, and then they are transported away again in a blinding flash of light as the face of the monster looks on then in the sky. Chapter 4 Firen and her friends are mentioned when Caldicot wonders if they are okay. Chapter 5 Firen and her friends are transported back to the cave of elementals, still having their new weapons and robes. They must fight their way through Maximus' camp, where Caldicot and his friends join when all seems lost. They defeat Maximus and head back to the mountains from where they ran, determined to become more powerful than the fools that outlawed and exiled them Chpater 6 In this chapter, Firen and Caldicot and their friends learn their new abilities that they can use. They are located in the forest of bandits where they first met, and they then find a Order Garrison 1/2 a mile away. Chapter 7 In this chapter, Firen and Caldicot lead their friends to assult an Order base with their newfound powers. They then continue to march towards their home. Chapter 8 Firen and her friends split once again with Caldicot and his friends as they prepare to go back to their homeland. Their friends and families are enslaved, and they plan to liberate them. Chapter 9 After the liberation of their home, everyone celebrates. But Firen has a feeling that there has to be another reason that they were all drawn here. Together, in an open field, the 8 young Magikill summon the most powerful 2 armies combined into one that anyone has ever seen. Chapter 10 The order sends their armies to where the 8 magikill reside. Preparing for battle, they create a huge fortress. This chapter reaccounts what will be known as The Battle of the New Empire Mountains Category:Character Category:Female Characters Category:Elementals Category:A War For Balance Category:Alive